1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to distributing digital information components including digital rights management information to a plurality of devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the managed, peer-to-peer distribution of digital information components including digital rights management information to a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The distribution of digital information, including digital rights management (DRM) of the distributed information, typically is based on relatively centralized owner-to-consumer or vendor-to-consumer distribution models. For example, the distribution of digital information, such as software upgrades or new features or user interfaces for cellular phones and smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), music players and other devices, conventionally occurs through the use of a centralized access point, such as a content server, e.g., a website. Alternatively, the distribution of such digital information can occur through one or a few relatively centralized vendors or vendor brokers. For example, users can obtain digital upgrades or new features from a vendor store or wirelessly via a vendor operator that controls distribution of the information. The distribution of the digital information typically includes the owner or vendor also transferring digital rights management information.
Digital rights management (DRM) generally refers to systems and technologies used to control access to and distribution of digital information, such as digital content. Digital rights management information generally includes three components: expression, authentication and protection. Expression typically involves the description of the resources, the ownership of the resources, and the terms and conditions of use of the resources. Authentication typically involves some form of verification that a user of the resources has the right to use the resources. Protection typically involves the means, such as encryption and digital keys, to ensure that only authorized users have access to the resources. Existing digital rights management technology includes Janus for portable devices using Windows Media, Fairplay for use with iPod and iTunes, and any digital rights management technology in accordance with the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) standard.
The conventional use of relatively centralized system architectures to distribute digital information can be unduly costly and burdensome to centralized servers and their operators, e.g., if software upgrades or other digital information need to be distributed to a relatively large number of users within a given period of time. Moreover, many of the conventional centralized distribution systems often lack end-user customization. For example, owners or vendors typically offer only a few select upgrade or feature packages for wireless device end users. End users often are required to accept all features within a given upgrade package or not receive the upgrade at all.
One conventional alternative to the central server system for distribution of digital information is a peer-to-peer (P2P) network or system for transferring or distributing digital information. Rather than concentrating information in a relatively few number of centralized server locations, P2P networks use a plurality of peer or client nodes that can serve both as servers and clients to other peer nodes within an ad-hoc network, such as an ad-hoc wireless local area network (LAN) or personal area network (PAN).
P2P networks and systems exist that transfer and share digital information, such as media content (audio and/or video), between consumers or end users. Also, P2P networks and systems exist that allow end users to wirelessly communicate and transfer information between wireless devices within an ad-hoc network. However, like conventional information distribution systems, many P2P network distribution systems lack customization and selectability by the end users and the devices receiving the information with regard to the received information, including rights management associated with the distributed information. Licensing management models that have been proposed for addressing digital rights management issues for P2P networks and systems that transfer media content require receiving devices to acquire digital rights management from the one or few centralized sources, similar to non-P2P digital distribution methods and systems. Such models often encounter the same distribution issues as centralized or non-P2P digital distribution methods and systems.